interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lunch
English Etymology Recorded since 1580; presumably short for luncheon, apparently an alteration from nuncheon, nonechenche "light mid-day meal", itself from none "noon" (from nonus) + schench "drink" (from scenc, from scencan "pour out") and altered by northern English dialect lunch "hunk of bread or cheese" (1590), which probably is from lonja "a slice" (literally "loin") Pronunciation * * * * Noun # A light meal usually eaten around midday, notably when not as main meal of the day. # A break in play between the first and second sessions. # Any small meal, especially one eaten at a social gathering. #: After the funeral there was a '''lunch' for those who didn't go to the cemetery.'' Synonyms * (midday meal): luncheon Derived terms * little lunch * playlunch Translations * Arabic: (ğaðā’) * Armenian: լանչ (lanč) * Basque: * Breton: merenn * Bulgarian: обяд (objad) * Catalan: * Central Atlas Tamazight: allas * Chinese: 午飯 (wǔfàn) * Czech: * Danish: , , * Dutch: lunch, , (licht) middagmaal * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: déjeuner , dîner ; lunch (more specific) * German: , * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Ido: * Interlingua: prandio * Inupiak: , qitiqquutaq * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 昼食 (ちゅうしょく, chūshoku) * Korean: 점심 (jeomsim) * Kurdish: ** Kurmanji: ** Sorani: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Serbian: , * Sindhi: (manjhando) * Slovak: * Slovene: , , * Spanish: almuerzo , comida * Swedish: * Tagalog: tanghalian * Vietnamese: bữa ăn trưa, bữa trưa Verb # To eat lunch. #: I like to '''lunch' in Italian restaurants. Derived terms * luncher * lunchroom * ladies who lunch Related terms * luncheonette Translations * Basque: * Breton: merennañ * Bulgarian: обядвам (objadvam) * Catalan: * Danish: spise, spise frokost * Dutch: middageten, dineren, lunchen * Estonian: lõunastama * Filipino: tanghalian * Finnish: * French: déjeuner, (more specific) luncher * German: zu Mittag essen, lunchen * Greek: γευματίζω (yevmatízo) * Hungarian: * Interlingua: prander, lunchar * Italian: * Kurdish: * Macedonian: * Polish: jeść obiad * Portuguese: * Romanian: prânzi * Russian: * Slovak: obedovať * Spanish: * Swedish: äta lunch, luncha See also * breakfast * dine, dinner * supper Category:Food and drink Category:Meals ---- Dutch Etymology From lunch, presumably short for luncheon, from nonechenche "light mid-day meal", itself from none "noon" (from nonus) + schench "drink" (from scenc, from scencan "pour out") and altered by northern English dialect lunch "hunk of bread or cheese" (1590), which probably is from lonja "a slice" (literally "loin") Noun # A lunch, meal around noon Derived terms * lunchen (verb) * lunchtafel * lunchtijd * lunchuur Related terms * brunchen (verb) * lunchroom See also * maaltijd * ontbijt Verb # # ---- French Etymology From lunch, presumably short for luncheon, from nonechenche "light mid-day meal", itself from none "noon" (from nonus) + schench "drink" (from scenc, from scencan "pour out") and altered by northern English dialect lunch "hunk of bread or cheese" (1590), which probably is from lonja "a slice" (literally "loin") Noun # A lunch, (usually light) meal around noon # A light meal with sandwiches, cold cuts, pastry etc. served at a festive reception Derived terms * luncher (verb) * lunchroom ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # A lunch, meal eaten about noon See also * middag zh-min-nan:lunch ca:lunch de:lunch et:lunch es:lunch fr:lunch ko:lunch io:lunch id:lunch it:lunch sw:lunch ku:lunch lo:lunch hu:lunch ml:lunch nl:lunch ja:lunch pl:lunch pt:lunch ru:lunch simple:lunch fi:lunch sv:lunch ta:lunch te:lunch tr:lunch vi:lunch zh:lunch